1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus which can secure a bezel to a chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
A bezel is secured to a computer chassis. Typically, the chassis includes two substantially parallel sidewalls. Each of the two sidewalls defines a plurality of through holes. The bezel defines a plurality of screw holes. In assembly, a plurality of screws extends through the plurality of through holes and is screwed into the plurality of screw holes, thereby securing the bezel to the sidewalls. In disassembly of the bezel, the plurality of screws should be removed by screwdriver. But assembling and disassembling the bezel with screws is very inconvenient
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.